Backstreet's Back
by surefireglambert
Summary: Sebastian drags his best friend Kurt to a bar to see a Backstreet Boys cover band. Kurt, being extremely bored, makes a bet with Sebastian and becomes much more interested in the show when he sees the lead singer of the group... Inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Title from the Backstreet Boys' song "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)". Klaine. ONESHOT.


**Story inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Gifset doesn't belong to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Backstreet Boys' song "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" from the title, Glee or any of its affiliated characters, or anything that has to do with Darren's new movie "Girl Most Likely", which inspired the gifset and this story.**

* * *

"Despite what you may think Seb, not every gay guy is as into the Backstreet Boys as you are," Kurt informed him as the two friends took the first step into their favorite New York City gay bar.

"But _Kurt_," Sebastian practically whined. "You're my best friend, don't be mean. You're obligated to come here and humor me. I'd do the same for you."

"Then where were you a few months ago when I had to take Rachel to see _Les Misérables_ on Broadway because I couldn't get you to go with me?"

"Broadway is different. You can't compare Broadway to the _Backstreet Boys_."

"You know Nick Carter isn't actually going to be here right? It's just a cover band. Besides, none of them are even close to hot anymore." As they sat down at the bar and signaled for the bartender, Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Sebastian's eyes light up at the sound of the singer's name. "Wow, you have some _serious_ problems."

"We'll discuss mine right after we discuss your, well you know—"

"Fine, fine, you win," Kurt resigned, sticking his tongue out at the man as Sebastian smirked, returning to the typical snarky attitude he had whenever he wasn't talking about the boy band. "Let the record show though; I have no desire to be here."

"Ouch, that hurt." Seb gripped his chest and faked being heartbroken, causing Kurt laugh. Sebastian straightened up and grinned a few seconds later. "I'm sure you'll change your mind about that when you see the band's lead singer." He smirked. "I heard he was extremely hot, extremely gay and extremely _my_ type."

"I'm sure I could win him over before you could and I've never even seen the guy," Kurt declared confidently. He was always getting shown up by the other man when it came to picking up guys due to Sebastian's outgoing and… _forward_ personality.

"It that a challenge?" Sebastian questioned, eyebrow quirked and an amused look on his face.

"It is indeed my friend," Kurt responded. "I bet that, after their set, I can get the lead singer of this group to come back to my apartment with me before you can do the same."

The other man contemplated this for a moment before grinning. "You're on Hummel," he said, sticking out his hand. Kurt took it, shaking as he took a sip of the drink the bartender had brought him.

For the remainder of the time before the band's set started, the two talked and flirted with the guys who bought them each drink after drink. By the time the group appeared on stage, the lights dimmed and the sound of cat calls echoing around the room, both Kurt and Sebastian were more than a little tipsy.

As soon as his vision adjusted to the low lighting and Kurt caught sight of the lead singer, the one he was supposed to be trying to take home later that night, his jaw dropped.

"That's him?" Kurt asked and Sebastian cackled.

"The one and only," he answered, his words slurring together. "Want to back out now Hummel? He may be a little _too_ good for you after all and eyeliner is a total turn-on for me…"

"Never Seb," Kurt said confidently. As the man began to sing though, Kurt was transported to another world, one where he actually enjoyed the Backstreet Boys' music. This man was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen; his eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner and him, along with the rest of his group, were dressed in all-white outfits. His hair was chocolate brown and perfectly curly and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Apparently Sebastian couldn't either, judging by the look on the other man's face when Kurt turned to look at how he was reacting to this scene.

When the set was over and the roaring cheers had died down, Sebastian spoke up first.

"If I don't get me some of that tonight…" he trailed off and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Better start preparing for disappointment," Kurt replied, his words slurring together even more than before. "Because I am going to win that bet right _now_." With a surge of confidence Kurt didn't know he had, he stood up for the barstool, regained his balance and did his best confident strut in the direction of the stage where the band was milling around, talking to a few people who'd probably had the same idea as him and Sebastian.

"Excuse me," he said, pushing his way to the front of the horde of people once he'd gotten as close to the stage as he could. "Excuse me." He kept pushing until he was standing a few feet from the lead singer. A final push got them within a foot of each other.

"Hello there," Kurt said to the man, realizing in that moment that if he wasn't drunk, he'd probably be passed out at this point. "My name's Kurt." He stuck out his hand to a surprised looking man.

"Blaine," he said, returning the hand shake with an interested smile gracing his sweaty face. "What'd you think of the show?"

"I thought it was _fantastic_, and I don't even _like_ the Backstreet Boys." Blaine laughed at this and Kurt smiled.

"That's great to hear," he said as a mischievous look suddenly took over his face. "Not to be too forward, but do you wanna come backstage to my dressing room?"

Kurt's heart leapt into his throat as he nodded. He couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that this insanely attractive man had just asked him that. Blaine took his hand and began pulling him up the steps, across the stage and behind the curtain. Kurt made sure to find Sebastian, catch his eye and wink, a wicked smirk on his face as a horrified look covered the other man's face.

As soon as the dressing room door was closed behind them, Kurt was against the back of the door and Blaine's lips were on his. It happened so fast that Kurt's eyes flew open and he had to take hold of Blaine's hips to prevent his knees from giving out from under him at how beautiful this man kissing him looked. His eyeliner was smudged, his curls messy, yet perfect at the same time, sweat still glistening on his forehead. The slight scruff on his face brushed rough against Kurt's face and he hadn't even known he liked scruff on guys until that moment.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as the other man pulled away ever so slightly and began pressing kisses along his jawline.

"I'm sorry but," Blaine mumbled in a raspy voice, "you're so _hot_."

"C-Can I take you back to my place?" Kurt managed to stutter, his mind having trouble focusing on anything but the feeling of Blaine lips on his skin.

Blaine pulled away far enough so he could look the other man in the eyes. His eyes were dark and he nodded eagerly. He grabbed his jacket from a couch in the room, following as Kurt opened the door and started making his way back in the direction they'd come.

"Wait, follow me," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him in another direction. "I know a shortcut."

The two made their way out of the building a different way and Kurt immediately recognized the street, pulling Blaine in the direction of his and Sebastian's apartment. The usual five minute walk dragged on for what felt like hours and, on their way up the elevator, Kurt whipped out his phone.

_Don't come home or you'll regret it_, Kurt sent to Sebastian's number, then immediately powered the device down and shoving it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, his eyes still dark and his voice deeper than it had been before.

"Roommate," Kurt explained in a single word as the elevator _ding_-ed on his floor. As soon as the doors opened, Kurt pulled Blaine in the direction of the room, fumbling with the key in an attempt to get the door open as quickly as possible.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Kurt carelessly tossed his key in the direction of the coffee table and found Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine's hands immediately found the buttons of Kurt's shirt and began undoing them, working it off of the man in seconds. Kurt pushed the unbuttoned jacket off of Blaine's shoulders and pulled the tank top off over his head, each pulling away momentarily to admire their work.

Kurt's breath caught when he saw Blaine's stomach as he ran his hand down the man's warm, muscled skin. Blaine stared at Kurt with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Beautiful," Blaine breathed, capturing Kurt's lips again before he had the chance to respond. At that moment, Kurt's mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything but Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_ and the feeling of his lips on his and his hands on his skin.

**x.x.x.x**

The next morning, Kurt woke up with the feeling of warm skin cuddled against him. He was momentarily confused, but as his pounding headache set in, it all began coming back to him. The show. Blaine. And everything that'd happened between them.

In an attempt to wiggle out of bed without waking Blaine, he tried to shimmy away from him, careful not to nudge him too much, but ended up knocking his arm by mistake. The other man groaned and his arm immediately moved to cover his eyes as Kurt opened the curtains and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey there," Kurt murmured as he sat back down on the bed, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. The other man immediately moved into the touch and, after a few minutes, sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Hey yourself," he mumbled, his voice raspy and coated with sleep.

"Do you want any coffee?" Kurt asked hesitantly, unsure of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this, one he wasn't in very often.

Thankfully, Blaine smiled appreciatively. "That'd be great, thanks."

Kurt wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, and started a fresh pot. A quick glance into Sebastian's room told him that Sebastian had respected his wishes and stayed out of the apartment. He made sure to remember to call him later, if he didn't come home first, to see how his night had gone.

A few minutes later, Blaine wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kurt sat across from him and they exchanged polite conversation that eventually turned into the kind of information Kurt would normally talk about with a guy on a first date. When they each finished two cups of coffee and Blaine said that he should probably head home and call the rest of his group to find out the details for their next gig at another club in the city, Kurt helped Blaine collect his things and the two faced each other at the front door.

"Thank you for an amazing night Kurt," Blaine said, for the first time looking slightly nervous instead of confident.

"You're welcome. And, although it might not seem like it, I would love to see you again for a real date. If you're interested," Kurt added, a nervous feeling setting into his stomach at the thought of Blaine only being interested in a one night stand.

The smile that spread across the other man's face rid his stomach of his nerves. "I would love that. Here, I'll give you my number…" He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a pen and grabbed Kurt's hand. He scribbled a number onto it and grinned. "Give me a call sometime." Blaine pressed a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips and closed the door behind him, leaving Kurt dazed and happier than he'd been in a long time.

After a few minutes of standing there, he walked to his room, grabbing his phone from the off the floor where he must have dropped it the previous night and entered Blaine's number into it. Once his phone had confirmed that the number was indeed saved into the phone's memory, Kurt scrolled through his contacts to Sebastian's name and sent him a quick message.

_It's safe to come home now. I can recap my night with Blaine to you… And you're right by the way; eyeliner IS a total turn-on ;)_

Kurt smirked as he sent it and laughed as Sebastian's reply came in a minute later.

_I hate you so much right now_.


End file.
